Mater Dolorosa
by Rouky
Summary: C'était des sales gosses. Mais c'était les siens. Et elle était leur mère, quoiqu'on en dise.


_**Mater Dolorosa**_

**Disclaimer** — One Piece et ses personnages sont la propriété de Oda Eiichiro.

**Rating** — K+

**Note de l'auteur** — Two-Shot, voici donc la première partie. Cela fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc dans le genre. Dédié à une femme qu'on a tendance à oublier et qui pourtant joua un rôle crucial dans la vie des frères D. Personnellement, je trouve que de toutes les « mamans » de One Piece, Dadan est probablement la plus incroyable et la plus horrible à la fois. La première partie traite de Ace, la seconde aborde de l'arrivée de Luffy jusqu'à leur départ.

Je précise au passage que j'ai changé de pseudo, je suis pas une nouvelle tête j'étais Blacky-Chwan.

* * *

«_ Les enfants d'une mère sont comme des rêves. Aucun n'est aussi merveilleux que les siens._ » **Proverbe chinois**

À la base, rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver.

En fait, si elle n'avait pas fait la connaissance de Garp, ce maudit marine de pacotille, dans ce bar un fameux soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle n'aurait pas bût jusqu'à l'excès en sa compagnie et il n'aurait jamais sût qu'une bande de bandits se terrait dans les montagnes du Mont Colvo, bien tranquilles et ne faisant de mal à personne ou presque.

Bien sûr, c'était ... gentil de sa part de ne pas les avoir arrêtés sur-le-champ, les trouvant sympathiques selon ses propres termes alors qu'ils chantaient des chansons paillardes, complètement soûls. Au bout du compte, c'était par pur intérêt personnel qu'il avait fait cela et des fois, Dadan regrettait presque la prison. Presque.

Car à peine quelques années plus tard, alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis cette fameuse soirée, Garp était arrivé devant leur planque, le plus naturellement du monde. Et dans ses bras, il tenait son premier problème, mais pas des moindres. Ace. Un putain de mioche de quelques semaines tout au plus, que ce foutu vice-amiral avait été cherché jusque dans South Blue. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel morveux en plus. Le fils de Gold Roger, rien que ça ! Pour le coup, elle en avait avalé sa cigarette de travers. Le fils du plus grand criminel du monde, juste devant ses yeux.

« - C'est à toi de l'élever Dadan ! » lui avait crié Garp.

Sous l'effet de surprise, elle en avait avalé sa deuxième cigarette et aurait sûrement préféré s'étouffer avec plutôt que de subir tout ce qui allait suivre cette déclaration qui bouleversa totalement sa petite vie tranquille.

Élever un enfant n'était pas du tout dans ses projets. La vie de bandit lui convenait parfaitement. Chef d'une turbulente « famille », ou plutôt d'une fichue bande de bras cassés selon les points de vue, elle avait la réputation d'être la femme la plus effrayante de l'île de Dawn et à raison. Mais aussi forte qu'elle était, Dadan restait une femme. Et donc certains, suicidaires et inconscients qu'ils étaient, avaient déjà osé lui poser cette question qui l'horripilait plus que tout à l'époque :

« - Vous voulez des enfants ? »

Ce à quoi la femme bandit répondait toujours que non, plutôt crever, qu'elle vivante elle n'aurait jamais un fichu morveux dans les pattes. À force de démolir tous ceux qui lui posaient la question, les gens avaient cessé de la lui poser. Dadan n'avait rien d'une mère et c'était très bien comme cela.

Sauf que Garp en avait décidé autrement.

C'est donc comme cela qu'il l'avait planté sur le pas de sa porte, le môme dans les bras - première fois de sa vie qu'elle tenait un enfant contre elle - tout en lui promettant de repasser lors de sa prochaine permission et en précisant bien au passage que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait, il les dénoncerait tous aux autorités. En gros, Dadan était pieds et poings liés et la femme qui proclamait jusque là qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant se retrouvait avec le fils du Seigneur des Pirates sur les bras. En plus, Garp faisait vraiment peur et ses hommes avaient beau dire, c'était pas facile de soutenir le regard de ce malade mental doublé d'un narcoleptique. Et non content de devoir élever le gosse, elle devait en faire un marine ! Comment diable un bandit des montagnes pouvait faire d'un enfant un soldat ?

Sur le coup de la frustration et après s'être assurée que Garp était trop loin pour l'entendre, elle avait piqué une bonne colère, laissant le soin à Magra de s'occuper du gosse pendant qu'elle fulminait.

Bien évidemment, aucun des bandits du groupe ne savait comment élever un enfant et c'était presque un miracle que le petit ait survécu jusqu'ici. Les pillages hebdomadaires des villages de l'île se sont progressivement transformé en visites de routine pour obtenir du lait. Ils avaient bien essayé d'avoir une vache, mais Ace avait réussi à traumatiser la pauvre bête au point qu'elle grimpait aux arbres dès qu'elle apercevait le bambin. Dadan avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de lui faire manger des légumes, incapable de tenir tête à un môme aussi buté que lui. Sa narcolepsie précoce était les seuls moments où ils pouvaient enfin se reposer un peu.

De temps à autres, Garp faisait une petite visite surprise, prenant toujours la pauvre Dadan par surprise. Ace se tenait alors plus ou moins tranquille, s'amusant des mimiques comiques de son grand-père adoptif et foutant ainsi la paix à la chef des bandits. La première fois elle avait cru que ce foutu marine reprendrait le gamin, mais il n'en fût rien, malheureusement.

Finalement, à mesure qu'Ace prenait de l'âge, la vie de Dadan redevenait légèrement plus tranquille. Au moins il ne pleurait plus constamment et savait marcher tout seul comme un grand. Elle pouvait désormais de nouveau quitter la demeure et retourner faire des pillages et autres trucs de bandit qui s'apparentaient à des vacances pour la mère improvisée qu'elle était, laissant le môme à deux ou trois de ses gars afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne retrouverait pas sa planque en feu lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Toutefois, son plan pour mouler Ace comme un parfait petit subordonné bien sage fut un échec sur toute la ligne. Ce foutu marmot n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, n'en faisant constamment qu'à sa tête. Il faisait même l'opposé précis de ce qu'elle lui demandait, juste pour la voir hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. La seule chose qu'il retenait, c'était les jurons et autres insultes qu'elle et les autres bandits lâchaient parfois – souvent – sous le coup de la frustration. Pour ça, il était étonnamment attentif. Au final, Dadan abandonna l'idée de dresser Ace et se contentait de répéter :

« - S'il arrive quelque chose au gosse, nous dirons à Garp que nous ne savons rien à ce sujet. »

La première fois qu'Ace disparut une journée entière, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, ce fut la panique totale dans la maison de Dadan. La femme bandit fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes tout en observant le coucher de soleil avec inquiétude, ayant éparpillé ses hommes dans toute la forêt pour qu'ils lui ramènent ce maudit gosse, sinon Garp allait leur faire la peau. La famille Dadan y avait passé la nuit entière, parcourant le mont Corvo de long en large en hurlant le nom du gamin pendant que leur chef se tuait lentement les poumons et manquait de s'arracher les cheveux à force d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Sa réaction au petit matin lorsque Ace revint, couvert de plaies et traînant un crocodile six fois plus gros que lui, fut mémorable.

Les bandits furent littéralement sidérés lorsque le gamin d'à peine cinq ans leur balança le reptile mort entre les mains en réclamant qu'ils le fassent cuire parce qu'il avait faim. À partir de ce jour, Dadan se jura de ne plus jamais s'inquiéter pour cet enfant du Diable, qui savait très bien se débrouiller seul et lui avait foutu une peur bleue. À partir de ce moment, tous les jours Ace partait cavaler dans la forêt ou vers le Gray Terminal, revenant à l'heure du souper avec un trophée de chasse qu'il partageait avec les bandits avant d'aller se coucher. De temps en temps, Dadan parvenait à le chopper pour le forcer à prendre un bain, ce qui n'était pas du luxe vu son état à force de jouer les sauvages.

Dadan croyait que plus Ace grandirait, moins elle aurait à s'occuper du môme et donc à se faire du soucis. Erreur. Car un jour, Dogra vint lui rapporter que ce petit con allait désormais se balader en ville et posait des questions sur son père. Évidemment, les réponses ne lui plaisaient guère et ce bagarreur de gosse ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de casser la gueule à tous ceux qui parlaient mal de Roger et rabaissaient sa propre existence à l'interdit. Désormais, au lieu des couches-culottes à changer et des biberons à laver, Dadan devait jouer les infirmières, passant son temps à raccommoder le gamin comme elle le pouvait, le retrouvant chaque jour dans des états de plus en plus terrifiants. Plus Ace gagnait en force, plus il s'attaquait aux gros morceaux. Elle se souviendrait probablement toujours de la fois ou il est revenu avec le bras disloqué et une entaille large comme son bras au ventre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque – si des voyous tuaient le môme, elle était mal.

Ace n'était pas heureux, mais Dadan n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'était pas faite pour réconforter un enfant, pour le rassurer. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle pour autant et surveillait donc attentivement le jeunot, le voyant sombrer de plus en plus dans la violence et la rage. Ace ne jurait plus que par les combats, obsédé par l'idée de devenir fort. Bien qu'elle disait le contraire, question de fierté et d'obstination idiote, elle était triste de voir ce gamin prendre un aussi mauvais chemin, parce que Garp lui avait confié et qu'elle en avait vraiment chier pour l'élever ce sale gosse. Et même s'il l'a faisait tourner en bourrique, ce môme, elle l'avait élevé. C'était le sien, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait marché tout seul sur ses deux jambes, pour aller attraper le sabre de Magra qui traînait dans un coin, en manquant de la décapiter par la même occasion. De ses premiers mots - « manger » - et de tous un tas d'autres trucs débiles dont elle ne parlait à personne, se contentant de nier son attachement à ce sale gosse qui l'inquiétant tant. Ace s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que n'arrive Luffy.

Ace allait sur ses dix ans. Il ne s'était pas arrangé et Dadan entendait souvent parler de lui et d'un sale gosse avec qui il traînait du côté de la ville, s'amusant à affronter les racailles du coin jusqu'à les laisser presque morts et à dérober l'argent d'autres voleurs. Mais dans l'ensemble Dadan était plutôt satisfaite du résultat ; le marmot lui foutait la paix et était devenu assez fort et indépendant, ce vieux Garp n'aurait donc rien à redire sur l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Et avec un peu de chance, il le reprendrait d'ici quelques années pour en faire un marine, bien que connaissant Ace, ce dernier n'allait pas vraiment se plier sagement à la décision de son grand-père adoptif. La femme bandit pouvait enfin souffler un peu.

Puis un jour, sans crier gare bien évidemment, le vice-amiral est revenu en coup de vent comme à son habitude, histoire d'engueuler un peu Dadan parce que Ace parlait toujours de devenir pirate et de cogner un peu ce dernier histoire de voir comment il se portait. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui ne disait rien de bon à Dadan. Il avait amené un gosse. Pire, son petit-fils véritable, qui, non content d'être un hyperactif, avait en plus mangé un fruit du démon et s'étirait donc comme du caoutchouc. Cerise sur le gâteau, il admirait Shanks le Roux - le Yonkou ?! - comme un Dieu et passait son temps à répéter qu'il deviendrait Roi des Pirates, rien que cela.

Deux secondes plus tard, Garp s'était tiré et Dadan se retrouvait avec un autre gamin sur les bras.


End file.
